There is no such thing as Perfection
by ceciliablue14
Summary: Anju Sato has been adopted by Shigure without the knowledge of the residents in his house. Is he truly adopting this girl out of the goodness of his heart? Or does the dog have an ulterior motive? Anju smiles, is extremely talented and may have the beauty of a deity, but her body is weak, and is the cause of her dark past. Why doesn't she believe it when people call her perfect?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except my OCs and the plots involving my OCs. Finally decided to upload this fanfic I uploaded a while back. I rated it T, because honestly, nothing in here is anything a Teenager wouldn't have heard of before, if you haven't...you are extremely sheltered. But it's all good! Anyway, I intend to make this story a humour, romance, hurt comfort genre. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

My knees buckle in front of the immense and secluded house. Here I am, in front of my new foster parent's house...and I can't even knock on the door. I roll onto my side and commence my breathing exercises, shutting my eyes tightly so that they don`t water. I've spent ten years in a foster home, have finally been adopted…and I'm falling to pieces.

"THE HELL WITH YOU!" I hear someone yell from inside. "I'M GOING TO THE ROOF!" and to my horror someone walks out, trips over me, and falls down the steps…colliding with my luggage.

"OOOOOW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I say , still on the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"A-Anju Sato." I stutter.

I hear a gasp from behind me and I see a boy with silver hair, a girl around my age, and a man in a traditional kimono.

"Could it be!?" the man in the kimono cries out while fanning himself. "Did you come from the foster home?"

"Yes." I answer meekly.

"Foster home?" The girl inquires.

"What foster home?" The orange headed boy joins in the inquiry.

"Everyone!" the man says as he pulls me so close that my cheek is against his. "I am, FATHER!"

"What!?" They chorus.

"Shigure what did you do?" the silver haired boy asks, sounding exasperated.

Shigure laughs. "Come now children! Let's go inside so that we can discuss things comfortably. Kyonkichi, Yuki, will you please get Juju her bags?" Before they could answer he ushered me and the other girl inside.

We sit at the table in the living room and the girl introduces herself.

"My name is Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I smile.

The boys join us just as Tohru sets the tea on the table.

"Okay Shigure, now we want answers!" says the boy with the orange hair and I flinch, _is he always this angry?_

"Well, as you know this is Anju Sato and she's my new daughter! I adopted over the phone and the internet." He sniffs. "Isn't that wonderful!?"

"Are you crazy!?" Kyo shouts…again.

"What viable reason could you possibly have for adopting a teenage girl?" Yuki snaps.

"I want children." Shigure yells indignantly. "And that's impossible to do since I'm never going to marry, unless I adopt! Which I did!"

I just want to disappear right now, I'm way outside of my comfort zone.

"Hey you!"

I blink and look over at the red head. "Yes Kyonkichi?"

He turns bright red, and immediately I know I did something wrong. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!?"

"I'm sorry!" I plead. "I thought it was your name!"

"It is his name." Shigure says.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Kyon guy retorts, turning on me he continues. "My name is Kyo! Not Kyon-Kyon, not Kyonkichi, KYO!"

I bite my lip hard as I try hard not to cry. _Good impression Anju, real good impression. _

"Awe Kyonkichi look!" You made my daughter cry!" Shigure whines.

"Stupid cat." Yuki mutters.

"Hey it's not my fault if she's so damn sensitive!" Kyo protests, and it's true, I am too sensitive.

"By the power vested in me as a father-"

"WHAT POWER!?" The boys both yell.

"I smite you Kyo!" Shigure then proceeds to hit Kyo on top of the head with his fan.

"Oh no Kyo! Are you hurt!?" Tohru yells flustered.

"Of course it didn't hurt!" Kyo yells.

"There now Juju, do you feel better now?"

Before I could say anything the door to the living room opened revealing a man with flowing white hair.

"Aya!" Shigure cries as he leaps into his arms.

"Oh Shigure! The front door was open so we let ourselves in." And I swear, he giggled.

It dawns on me then that my foster father could be gay. I guess I'm not getting the normal life that I have dreamt of living.

"You could have helped with the cases Ayame." Another man enters the room looking striking with a doctor's coat on, and my breath is taken away.

He puts two black suitcases down at the table.

"Ah, Hatori. Welcome, I really do appreciate you coming over. This is Anju Sato, my daughter." He says proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Anju." He bows and I mimic his gesture. "I am Hatori Sohma."

"And I am Ayame Sohma! Call me uncle." He begs as he puts my face between his hands.

"Go on Juju, don't be shy." Shigure says. "I give you my permission."

"And now that you do go on, call me uncle!" Ayame's grip gets tighter and I wince.

"Ayame you're hurting her." Hatori says.

"Oops!" He lets go of me and I massage my cheeks. "I apologize Juju, I just get so _eager_ some times." And he giggles again.

The fact that he has also adopted my new nickname didn't get past me. The phone rings and Tohru goes to answer it.

"So Juju, are you ready for your physical?" Shigure asks, sounding a little too eager for my liking.

"What physical?" I ask him, suspicious.

"Exam of course!" Aya sing songs.

"I'm going to my room." Yuki says, escaping the impending doom that is sure to come.

"I'm going to the roof." Kyo grumbles.

"You honestly don't think that Hatori would bring all of his medical supplies here for nothing do you!?" Aya then proceeds to laugh at "my" logic.

"He's going to check _everything_ aren't you Hatori!?" Shigure asks and I still don't completely understand what he's saying but I know that it's bad.

"Not if she doesn't want to." Hatori says simply as he snaps on a pair of gloves

Suddenly it clicks, and I blush a bright red. Me getting checked up, and "checked out" by someone as attractive as Hatori ...was not happening.

"C-could we refrain from, um...that?" I stutter.

"Why of course not!" Shigure exclaims.

"Yes we can." Hatori says comfortingly. "I wouldn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

_Thank goodness._

"As long as you get your shots you should be fine."

Before he can even bring out the needle, I'm booking it up the stairs. I enter the first door that I see and my knees buckle as I close it.

"Um...Miss Sato?"

I lift my head up to see Yuki shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned and I squeal as I turn away.

"I'm so sorry!" I say as I tremble against the door.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly. "You looked flustered."

"I'm more than that." I confess. "I'm frightened."

"Oh, is it me? I'm sorry, I should probably put a shirt on."

"No!" I practically yell as I turn towards him, and that's when I notice that he's kneeling right behind me. "I-ah mean that you can put a shirt on if you want, but that's not why I'm scared."

"Then why are you afraid?" he asks, moving so that he's cross-legged on the floor.

"They're trying to give me a shot." I say, ashamed.

"You're afraid of needles?"

"Childish isn't it?"

"No, not at all. I'm afraid of small confined places." He says as he peeks through his lashes at me.

"You're claustrophobic?"

"To an extant, but you know, you can't face your fears alone, so let me help you."

He extends his hand towards me and I blush. But before I can take his hand the door slides open with a bang.

"Gasp!" Shigure cries. "Yuki! Are you trying to make Juju do dirty things!?"

I'm mortified.

Yuki pulls drops his hand with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "I am doing nothing of the sort!"

"Oh what a wonderful moment for Yuki! I simply must take a picture!" Ayame says as he pulls out a camera from who-knows-where.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuki yells as he pounces towards his brother and proceeds to slam him through the door to the room across from us.

"Awe, I thought that you were all over breaking my house." Shigure whines.

"Give me the camera!" I hear Yuki yell from the floor.

"Oh brother, I know that you may love me but grabbing me like this is incest!"

The thrashing stops suddenly and I see Shigure fighting hard not to laugh.

"You bastard!" then I hear a smack as Yuki hits Ayame.

Then Shigure can't hold it in anymore, and is doubled over laughing shamelessly.

"It's not funny." Yuki says menacingly as he gets up, crushing the camera with his bare hand.

"I think it's best if we continued this some other time." Hatori says as he appears in the hallway.

"You're probably right. Bye bye Tori!" Shigure says, containing his laughter.

Hatori walks out without saying a word and Ayame follows, his face bruised.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Shigure says pleasantly.

"Please get out." Yuki says.

I step into the hallway with Shigure as Yuki slams his door.

I look at Shigure who smiles at me.

"Don't worry, he's just upset. Let's get you into a room shall we?"

**So what'd you think? Honestly, I'm conflicted about Anju's love interest, I mean...she's obviously attracted to Hatori, and Yuki is something special. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Suggestions and reviews are very much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

I roll over, my stomach growling. First night here and Shigure already forgets to feed me…not a good sign.

I slip out from under Tohru's blankets and put on a sweater. Turns out the door Yuki and Ayame smashed earlier on was the door to my room. There are bits of splintered wood everywhere. Shigure assured me that we'd fix it up as soon as possible though. He said that it was so I could have a comfortable room when school starts. I can't believe that I'm starting at a new school in just a few days from now. Of course I'm transferring into the second semester, which is already going to raise a lot of questions.

I can feel my face heat up in the darkness of the hallway at the thought. The anxiety starts to weigh down on my chest and my throat starts to close up. I can feel the tears welling up and I am paralyzed at the bottom of the stairs. There are a thousand relaxation techniques that I should be doing. I know that I should be breathing deeply, but how do I do that when my throat is tightly shut? I know that I should be un-flexing and reflexing my tense muscles, but how do I do that when I can't even move? They say that I should stop and replace the whatever is making me anxious with my mind with another thought, but how do I do that when it's all that I can think about? I should be pacing, moving, or doing whatever to burn off this "excess adrenaline" , but I am paralyzed and cannot move.

"I figured that you'd be a night wanderer."

It's Shigure's voice that brings me back. I am suddenly able to breathe again, and as soon as I take my first breath, the tears fall and my knees buckle.

"Hey now." He cautions as he catches me. "Careful."

All I can do is cling to him in reply and sniffle like a pitiful child. And I am, pitiful that is.

"Hey now, being here can't be that bad can it?" he says it in an almost sheepish voice, like he's being serious but is also joking. Joking because he hopes that I do not truly hate it here.

All I can do is cling to him tighter because I haven't yet found my voice. I feel him wrap his arms around my back and under my knees, lifting me off the ground and cradling me to his chest. I feel him walk for a while and then he sits with me on his lap. I am embarrassed by my current situation, and yet I cannot find it within me to pull away.

"I-I'm s-sorry." My mouth allows me to whisper, and he chuckles.

"Whatever for? You know, if you have something on your mind you can tell me."

I want to tell him, but my throat has closed up again and I cannot say anything.

"Is it your anxiety?" he inquires, and I stiffen.

How does he..?

"Your sensei told me."

Of course he would, it was his job after all, to prepare adopting parents for what is to come. I nod into his chest and I realise that he's stroking my back soothingly. My eyes droop slightly and I let out a shuttering breath that releases all the tenseness in my body.

"There now. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, excuse me while I make us some tea, then we can chat. Sound like a good idea?" I smile up at him and nod.

He smiles back and removes me gently from his lap and sets me down gently on the couch. I blush at my childish disposition, and the feeling of shame and embarrassment intensifies when I miss him cradling me.

Shigure sits back down on the couch with two steaming cups of tea. I accept the one he offers me with a smile and I sip it. My eyes close appreciatively at the taste of peppermint.

"You like it?" he asks.

"Yes very much thank you. Peppermint, i-it's my favourite." I blush.

He chuckles. "You're adorable, you know that?" I blush harder. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know Anju. And if you ever need me, for anything at all, I'm here alright?" he gives me a gentle smile and I bow my head, using my copper bangs to hide my tears.

I nod.

"Speaking of which, what had you so upset earlier."  
"I was just a bit anxious about school." I confess. "It's stupid. I don't usually get like this over such a small thing, I just need to adjust and get comfortable in my new environment is all. It won't happen again I promi-"

"Stop." I look up at him, shocked. "Don't go getting the wrong idea now. I was fully aware of your condition when I chose to adopt you. And I want to make this change as comfortable as possible for you. But I don't want you to think that I'm scolding you for this or that you're being a burden." He turns to me then, smiling at me in that soft reassuring way. "You're family now."

My light green eyes widen and begin to water as I smile. I get up and bow.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much." I feel his hand rest on my head affectionately.

"You're very welcome. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I flash him a grateful smile as I right myself. "Good night."

"Good night."

I ascend the stairs in a quiet yet cheerful manner. When I slip back under Tohru's blanket she wakes up and sits up slightly.

"Anju, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Yes." I say honestly. "Yes I am."

**AN: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know that I haven't updated in forever, please forgive me. I just wasn't feeling it anymore, but I've been watching fruits basket lately and my idea for this story came back to me. But I'm going to need help getting to the end of this story so I ask you to bear with me. Thanks so much, and plz review.**


End file.
